dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Julio Benes
Profile = Julio Benes is a character in DEXTER. An ex-convict that's head of a gang in Miami, he has a history of "making people disappear" and conflicts with Brother Sam and by chance, Dexter Morgan as well. According to his official file, he was born on July 6th, 1977 and resides at 1068 N. Calder Blvd. Miami, FL 33104. Appearance Julio is a large-muscled latino man with multiple tattoos running along his upper arms, chest and neck. He keeps his hair short, practically bald but fashions himself with a goatee. He also has distinct tattoos on his eyelids and a mall just under his left eye. Personality Julio is a killer, as Dexter explains with one of his victims that Julio runs his gang like a tyrant and if someone stands up to him or his gang, they vanish. This was the unfortunate case for one Hector Nunez, a barber shop owner. He's very direct with any business that needs to be taken care of, confronting Brother Sam at his body shop regarding one of Sam's workers, Nick. He does have a sense of fear however, first demonstrated when Dexter disarms and beats up one of his gang members which he makes up for by pulling out a gun (feeling that he now has more power than anyone else in this situation). However, rather than brute force, Brother Sam stands ready to die without fear of a gun ready to shoot him at any moment. Hesitation begins to build in Julio, likely considering not to fire the gun. Dexter, not willing to take any chances, flashes his badge (as well as a convincing speech) and this snaps a decision into Julio's mind to back off without any trouble...though he provides his dominance again when he threatens Sam before leaving. When he finally arrives on Dexter's table, he's left to bare insults and threats that his gang will kill Dexter for this. He's not given a lot of time to speak his mind due to Dexter's prior engagement with taking care of his son, so a confession of his killing of Hector is put to rest just as quickly as Dexter decides to slash his neck. Plot Julio, as well as his gang, arrive in Season Six tormenting locals in Miami. Specifically, Brother Sam's bodyshop and one of his workers, Nick. Season Six Nick, one of a local body shop's mechanics under the employ of ex-convict turned man of the clothe Brother Sam, begins missing work at his job. Sam, who has common knowledge of Nick's addiction to drugs, goes to his house in order to bring him out of that problem he's in...only to be shot at which forces Sam to knock Nick out. Dexter tails Sam (whom he was originally targeting as a potential victim and thought that he killed Nick), following him back to the body shop. Dexter ends up encountering Sam and ultimately Nick who is unharmed in the garage, putting to doubt Dexter's previous suspicion...however, soon enough a car rolls up with three men inside. Julio, the leader of a local gang, approaches Sam looking for Nick. When Sam tells him to leave as this is private property, Dexter approaches willing to aide Sam. He does this by quickly disarming and grounding one of Julio's assaulting thugs...to which Julio takes notice with a bit of fear at just how quickly it happened. To make sure that he doesn't lose the upper hand in this scenario, he pulls out a handgun and aims it at Sam. He says that he'll leave but only with Nick in tow, likely intending to kill him. Sam stands strong and tells him he's not afraid to die, and begins quoting a religious saying which makes Julio wonder if he's serious about dying right here and then or if he's crazy. He decides then in his mind to be ready to shoot Sam, before Dexter pulls out his badge and informs Julio that if either Sam or himself end up dead the whole department will be after them. At the request of one of his thugs, they decide to leave but not without a threat to Sam to avoid crossing him like the last guy who did. He informs them both of Hector Nunez and how they never found his body...something to give Dexter to investigate later. Dexter eventually pulls his file and learns that Hector Nunez went missing about six months back, after having dealt with a local gang. Considering this testimony from Hector himself, this removes the usual investigative process and allows Dexter to go straight for the kill. At some point he manages to sedate and bring Julio back to the barber shop that Hector owned, where a few gunshots were left piercing a mirror. Julio threatens Dexter with his life by the hands of his fellow gang members, but Dexter simply analyzes and deduces the reasoning behind what happened to Hector, before once again having to hear a threat about Julio's boys. Stuffing a piece of tissue in his mouth, Dexter begins to lecture him for a moment before finally slashing Julio's neck which kills him instantly. His body is later disposed of, ironically in probably a more effective manner than Julio used on Hector. Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Characters killed by Dexter Category:Murderers